Lemonade
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: Sequel to Secret Side Of Me  Oc pairings within! Beast/Oc, Logan/Oc, Kurt/Oc, Scott/Oc, Colossus/Kitty, Gambit/Oc, Rogue/Oc. Rated T for language, mild violence, some comic mischief.
1. Prologue: One And Lonely

Yes, my friends, I give you the sequel to the previous "Secret Side Of Me"!

I own:

Roxy Morena

Vale Luz

Star Williams

My good friend Jane's OCs will be present. They are:

Reena Stykes

Kai-Umi

Serenity

Lemonade

By RDG

Prelude:

One and Lonely

"NOOOOOOO!"

The scream was shrill, desperate and agonized. it rang out through the Mansion, echoing in it's awful pain.

Beast heard it all the way in his lab and quickly took off his lab coat and glasses, rushing through the mansion to answer the plead for help.

"Roxy? Roxy!"

He skidded to a stop as he found her, in the kitchen, on the floor curled up.

She was sobbing hystercally.

What is it? What's wrong?"

"There's… there's… NO MORE COFFEE!" The cat girl wailed, banging her head on her knee caps in dejection.

Hank stared at her a moment before smiling, crouching by her, he ruffled her fluffy brown hair, which now had some bond highlights streaking through it and soothed," Well, come on. It's about time I had a coffee break. We can stop at Starbucks and see what they have in their inventory."

Roxy perked up, looking at him happily, she grinned," I love you!"

At this moment, Logan had appeared, claws extended, he stopped short," What the hell is going on?"

"A minor accident, that's all my firned. Thank you for your concern." Beast waved him off.

Logan grumbled as he left, muttering something about hyper-active cat-girls.

Roxy giggled slightly," Nicely handled, my dear."

Hank chuckled," I'm just glad it wasn't something worse."

Roxy laughed sheepishly," Eh… yeah… sorry…"

"Well it got me out of the lab," Beast chuckled as he put his arm over her shoulder, holding her close as they sauntered to the garage.

Roxy leapt lightly into his car, chuckling," Beast, do you know, I love you a lot?"

He chuckled a little," Well, it's very evident. I couldn't be happier," he added with a tender look. Just the previous year, this same time of month, too, he had been all alone, solitary and married to his work. Then tumbled in this shy, sweet-tempered cat-girl who turned his world and feelings upside down. Every time he was around her… Well, he just couldn't imagine life without her.

Of course, life hadn't always been perfect. His lab was usually the source of their arguments, Roxy taking out frustrated jealousy on her sparring partners… usually resulting in a trip to the infirmary. Once, she had left.

Took off, from the lair, running under the full moon like the lunatic she was….

8~8~8~8~

_three months ago_

Beast couldn't sleep. He felt terrible, for neglecting Roxy, his sweetheart. But at the same time, anger and bitterness with it brewed in the back of his head, questioning," She knows my work is important, why does she continue to give me a hard time about it?"

Unable to sleep, he stood, his blood pounding in his ears. Yes, there was the full moon, shining and shimmering like a crystal.

He sighed as she stood and quietly padded to Roxy's room. He had to talk to her, to get this off his chest. Ignoring his turmoil wasn't doing any good.

He was shocked when she didn't answer her door. Sniffing and then listening at her door, he realized something… there was no breathing. With a thudding heart, he opened the door, which was not locked. The bed was empty, the window opened.

She had left.

Oh dear lord, no…

Hank quickly loped silently to her window, sniffing the air, he began tracking her. She had taken off, on foot. He had to find her. It was his fault. ALl his fault… He couldn't let her leave… not without telling her he needed her.

That bright smile that greeted him with shy happiness when her blue eyes lighted on him, her easy laughter, her sometimes clumsy antics that brought laughter to his own heart, clearing his head of other pressing stress.

He needed her.

As he tracked her, all night long, he found her, at last, curled up by a tree, shivering and sobbing.

She started to her feet as she sensed him coming and Feral's eyes greeted him as she whined softly," Am sorry… not want hurt… no hurt…"

Beast soothed," It's ok, Feral. I am not angry… But I have hurt you and Roxy, am I correct?"

The feral creature nodded, whining in her throat as he approached her slowly. She trembled as he gathered her into his arms, soothing," it's ok, my love… I am the one to blame."

The creature in his arms purred slightly, curling into him, Roxy came back to reality. She murmured," Hank, if I'm… if this isn't going to work… if you don't want me-"

"Please… please don't say that. I need you, more then I can say. I have given my heart to you and I cannot call it back," Beast replied emotionally.

She looked up at him, moon-bewitched eyes wide and surprised.

With a little purr, she clung to him," I thought you were angry with me."

"I was, yes… but it was my own blind ignorance, my own selfishness that lead me to conclude you were to blame. Please forgive me." he begged softly.

Roxy nodded, smiling a little now, she whispered," I'll always forgive you. Always," she added looking up at him, she kissed him before wrapping her arms around him, purring happily.

He whispered in her ear," Roxy… will you marry me?"

She froze in his arms. Her tail lashed. She let loose a guttural purr as she nodded," I will! Hank, I love you!"

8~8~8~8~8

_The present_

That night had been the worst and the best. That night, he faced both dread and renewed joy, as his bride-to-be walked by his side in the light of the full moon. He smiled now, as she wriggled impatiently in his car, looking around with animation as she commented," You know, I wonder how Reena's doing. She left 4 months ago and we haven't heard from her."

"Charles said she's doing well… she misses Scott though," Hank added thoughtfully.

Roxy sighed," Those two need to stop messing around and get married! Sheesh…"

She paused as she noticed Hank staring at her and blushed," What?"

"You're adorable with you're being very frank."

She giggled," Flatterer. I have no idea what I did to deserve you."

Yes, it was good to love and be loved.

8~8~8~8~8

Reena looked out from her fox-hole, growling as she manipulated her gun into recharging quicker before springing out, leading a charge against the enemy.

Her comrades followed behind her. Her eyes glowed as she used her powers in an explosive manner. Guns overloaded in the hands of the enemy, commuters combusted, radios went hay-wire.

Reena suddenly paused, mid stride and fell to the earth. Her body was retrieved off the field.

Under the light of the infirmary, the doctor looked her over. He was flabbergasted.

It seemed her brain had short-circuited. She was in a coma.

And there was no way they could wake her up.

Within her memories, she was with Scott Summers. She looked at him with longing and demanded, "How much longer am i going to be one and lonely? How much longer?"

He only smiled that smile of his and her heart melted. She sobbed," Scott… damn it, why do I love you so much?"

* * *

This is just the beginning! *insert evil cackle*

Roxy: Dear lord, help us!

Star:Uh... review... please...


	2. Sister From Hell

Chapter 1

Sister From Hell

Gambit felt the sweat trickle down his back as Serenity grinned above him, purring," Give up?"

"Ah… call it a tactical retreat, petite," Gambit chuckled slyly. She rolled her eyes," In other words, you give up."

"Oui… but when you say it lahk dat…"

Serenity hopped off the ground from where she had pinned him and yawned," Why did you want to spar with me anyways? You knew you would just lose!"

"Perhaps it was so I could get dat close to ya without getting' inta trouble," he responded with a devious grin.

She smirked as she hooked her arm through his," Let's go get some munchies, what say?"

"Lead on, Petite."

As they walked, Serenity's sharp hearing picked up an argument… it sounded like it was coming from Professor X's room.

Logan and Scott's voicesd rose and fell and Gamit sighed," Typical…"

Srrenity shrugged," eh. pay them no mind, they're probably just fighting over territory… again."

8~8~8~8~8

Logan sneered as Scott hammered," There's no way I'm letting you go pick Reena's body up ALONE."

"Cool it, Summers, I've got my own girl, remember? Besides, you're way to volatile around her to do much good!"

"I'M VOLATILE? YOU-"

"Enough."

The words were spoken quietly, but Professor X held all the authority it took to get Scott and Logan to both turn to him. Xavier looked between the two of them before explaining," Scott, I understand your pain. But you're needed here. Logan can take care of Reena. He's the only brother she has who treats her like a sister, though they are not biologically related."

Scott fumed as he burst out the doors. Logan growled slightly but turned to Xavier," I'll bring her back, Chuck. ASAP."

Xavier nodded, wearily," We'll be on stand by till you do."

8~8~8~8~8

Serenity giggled as Gambit sipped his coffee, looking at her he grinned," So… have ya evah been married?"

She grinned like a lunatic," Define married."

"Ah, ya know, rings exchanged, vows exchanged… liddle white church…"

"In that case… no."

He grinned," Hmm…. Ah wondah-"

"Ah-ah-ah, my turn!" Serenity grinned as she sipped her coffee," Ok, have you ever robbed a bank?"

"Hmm, define "bank"."

"A place where people save their money."

"Ah… define "Rob"."

"You know… taking without asking."

"In that case…. no." he grinned.

She chuckled as he then asked," Ya ever have a boyfriend?"

"Ah…. define boy friend."

He smirked," Somebodeh who thinks yer special."

She sighed," In that case… no."

He frowned," Realleh?"

"Yes… yes really."

Gambit reached forward and placed his hand on hers," Well, dis cajun dinks yer special."

She smiled at him," Wow… thanks, Gambit."

At this moment, however, as was the custom in those days, chaos broke loose… just when Gambit was thinking of kissing Serenity's dark red lips. She sighed," sounds like Logan picked another fight."

8~8~8~8~8

The door flew open, leaving it's hinges behind as it crashed to the floor. Standing there, in much the same attitude as Serenity had stood, was a young woman of interesting clothing. Her skin was darkened from the sun, her dark hair straight with a stubborn wave in at the tips. She was like a gypsy/biker's baby, her jeans ripped with a short mini skirt flared slightly over he thighs. A leather black vest stood out authoritatively over a white pirate blouse, and her hair was done back with a colorful bandana. She scowled as Logan approached her, his steely eyes glittering," Awright, what now?"

"Ah'm looking' fer Remeh Lebeau," The young woman growled, her dark brown eyes flashing.

Logan crossed his arms with a smirk," I see. So you broke down our door because of Gumbo? He doesn't even live here!"

She scowled, crossing her own arms," Gumbo, eh? So ya DO know da creep!"

"What'd he do?"

"Weel, lessee here, HE ABANDONED ME FER NO GOOD REASON FER STARTERS!" She screamed," NOW TELL MEH WHERE DA HELL HE IS!"

8~8~8~8~8~8

Gambit's face paled when he heard the voice. He banged his head on the table, groaning," Ah, lord, why? WHY?"

Serenity was raising a brow, delicately considering. Who was this chick… a former flame?

She felt jealousy bubbling at her spirit.

All at once, though, the newcomer stormed into the kitchen, her eyes settling on Gambit, she growled," YOU."

"Now, now, look, Rosalie, Ah kin 'splain-"

"Do tell," Rosalie growled," Ya dirty no-good sunnuvva ALLIGATOR!"

Serenity stood up," Excuse me."

Rosalie looked over at Serenity with a slight grimace," Hi. Are ya his girlfriend? Ah'm Rosalie LeBeau."

"Lebeau… Are you his… his ex-wife?" Serenity asked with a sinking feeling.

Remy and Rosalie both screamed," WHAT?"

Remy swallowed hard," Nah, Reeny, she's, ah, she's mah sistah."

Rosalie nodded solemnly, looking up at Logan who was murmuring," Oh dear god, there's two of em!"

"Yup… can ya show meh where da powdah room is? Ah gots ta take a hurl."

Serenity grinned a little," Oh sure! It's down the hall, three doors to the left."

Rosalie nodded," Tanks," as she left.

Logan and Serenity then looked at Gambit. He grinned shakily," Er… what?"

* * *

Ok peeps, introducing Rosalie LeBeau, sister of Remy Lebeau. She's the creation of both myself and my best friend. Jane came up with the idea, and we both added to this character. Hope she meets general approval!

To Roni: Thank you so much, my friend! *hugs*

To Disasteriffic: Thank you! I shall strive to continue this story at a steady rate!

To everyone else, please drop a review!


	3. In My Head

Sorry for the Delay!

TWO NEW CHARACTERS:

Captain Zombie's awesome character, Sonia, has been selected to be involved in this story.

And tessissingleandproud's character, Tess, will also be involved!

Give them a round of appaluse!

*applause*

Sonia: What da heck am I doin' 'ere?

Tess:... I have a bad feeling about this...

Chapter 2

In My Head

Logan left as soon as he could. Honestly, he wanted nothing to do with Gambit's crazed sister.

Vale was busy with some of her new friends… mall stuff. Vale never minded that Logan had no interest in visiting the mall with her. She seemed to like to surprise him with her wardrobe...

He shook the goofy grin that was building on his face and scowled as he thought about Reena. Poor little Reena…

As he finally arrived at the Air force base, he walked over to the plane, showing his identity, he was let into the cargo hold.

Reena's body was secured inside a metallic casket that was specifically designed to keep her safe and alive. Logan grimaced as he looked at her body, feeling sadness drift in. he remembered the first day he had met her, she was such a spunky thing, standing up to pretty much everyone she met. Including Summers. Especially Summers. He remembered the day he found her burns. Ugly scars that laced over her back, her arms and her legs; which she had tried to hide at first. She had been in 9 different fires when she was only a kid, scarred for life. Her parents… pfft, her father kicked her out of the house when he found out what she was.

Logan sighed as he loaded the casket into his vehicle. He felt a lump at his throat. Just what had caused her to short-circuit like that?

Whatever it was, he hoped to God it had nothing to do with Summers…

If it did, that stiff was going to hear from his adamantium claws…

8~8~8~8~8~8

Serenity grinned as she watched Rosalie and Remy argue back and forth, finally announcing," Though I find this intensely amusing, I must break in. Rosalie, I feel your pain of abandonment, but Remy is a big boy now. And so are you…. Well, you know what I mean."

Rosalie snorted," Yer crazy."

"Can't you tell?" Serenity cackled," Let's get you settled in, eh?"

Rosalie grumbled," Sadleh, Ah can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm here as a mattah o' honah as well as mah own personal gain."

Serenity considered herself a patient person.

"TELL ME!"

Rosalie grumbled," Well… dere's sometin' goin' down in New Orleans. Sometin' bad. All da stories are connected in one way or anoddah wit a girl… small, wiry, barefoot… with a tempah lahk hell. Dey call 'er Da Fox, bu' s'far's Ah kin tell, dere's no credibility to da storahs… 'cept dat Ah seen 'er mahself," Rosalie growled quietly.

Serenity by now had sat herself on the table, sipping coffee, she asked," So, this "Fox" character… what's she into? What's so special about her?"

"Evra time she shows her face, she's eitha selling' drugs, robin' banks'er blown' building' up."

Serenity glanced at Gambit as she pointed out," No offense, but it sounds like your kind of person."

" 'Cept she's not. Mah boss ordah'ed meh ta catch dis Fox… an Ah needs Remeh's help."

Remy stood up, his face flushed as he responded," No. Absolutely not!"

Serenity sighed," I'll go with you, Rosalie."

Remy immediately brightened," Ah'll go get mah staff!" he hurried from the room.

Rosalie scowled," Ya gots 'im wrapped round yer fingah."

Serenity shrugged happily," Eh, it's a Serenity thing."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Vale sighed as she leaned her head back against the seat of Jean's car. She had been feeling so tired lately…

Jean chuckled as she asked," Are you happy with your new clothes?"

"Oh yes," Vale grinned," VERY happy."

Jean chuckled slightly. Rogue, sitting in the backseat with Ki-Umi, grumbled to herself as she heard Vale bantering about her new clothes. She muttered under her breath," Ah can't believe Ah agreed ta this…"

Ki looked at Rogue with concern," Are you alright, Miss Rogue?"

Rogue smiled as she shrugged," Don't worry 'bout meh, Ki. Ah'm jus' ticked off at Lief."

Ki looked at her friend with wide, innocent eyes and asked," what did he do this time?"

"He's still actin' lahk a jerk," Rogue scowled," Iffen Ah kin help it, Ah'm not goin' within a three-miles radius of him."

_15 minutes later…_

"Rogue, I have a very important mission for you and Leif."

Rogue stared, seething inwardly,"_ The irony o' dis is jus' sickenin'."_

Xavier shook his head," I know the two of you dislike each other, but the both of you will be essential to this mission."

Rogue glowered as Lief walked into the room, stopping short, he glowered slightly," Ok, what's she doing here?"

"I need the both of you to go on a mission to Louisiana. There's another rogue mutant there causing havoc. And besides that, there's a new player in town who needs to be dealt with."

"Why do Ah need ta go wit' HIM?" Rogue growled.

"Because," Xavier explained patiently," Both of your powers will be essential to the mission. And besides this, Leif needs the distraction. A trip would do him mental and physical good."

"So send 'im ta Alaska!" Rogue retorted," Ah'm not goin' anywhere with him!"

Lief looked hurt for a moment before retorting," No need. I can handle the mission, professor, since Rogue here seems too scared to take care of it."

Roge snarled," Excuse meh!"

Xavier paused as he allowed Leif to continue bantering," Yeah. You're afraid I'll mess up the mission, but rest assured, I can handle it, and without you!"

"Oh no ya don't! Ah ain't gonna stand by an' let ya mess up… Cause then, the X-men are gonna have to suit up and clean YOUR mess! No sir! Ain't happening!"

And so it was that they were packing for the trip to New Orleans that night to catch a flight the next day.

Rogue growled as she stuffed her clothes into her bag, muttering darkness, thunderclouds and other pleasantness.

Vale came into her room, zipping over, she asked," Rogue, what in the world made you agree to this mission?"

"DON'T even start," Rogue warned.

Vale sighed," Fine, But I'm just saying-"

She zipped away as Rogue tried to smack her with her bare hand. Vale zipped all the way down to the kitchen, where Roxy was standing, putting away a couple of bags of Starbucks coffee, purring happily.

Vale announced," Rogue's in love with Leif!"

Roxy nearly spit out her coffee… and then, she really DID spit out her coffee when Rosalie and Serenity walked into the kitchen.

Serenity grinned as Vale stifled a scream of despair. The coffee had been sprayed right onto her new jeans and red blouse.

Vale growled as she turned around and zipped up to her room. That was the FIFTH time this week...

Roxy coughed delicately," Uh… hi..."

"That happens all the time, Rosy dear, pay them no mind," Serenity chuckled.

Roxy protested," but, she… she smells like Gambit. I didn't know he had relatives!"

"Unfortunately," Rosalie commented dryly, sticking out her hand," Ah'm Rosalie Lebeau, his sistah."

"Roxy Morena. Pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Roxy smiled, sticking out her hand, making sure her claws WERE retracted, as she shook Rosalie's gloved hand.

Serenity added," Me, Rosy and Gambit are heading out of town. Screen my calls, will you?" as they walked through the kitchen to head out to the garage.

Roxy blinked before calling out," Uh, let us know how it goes!" before turning around and sighing. Sheesh, things were picking up. Intense.

She sat down at the table, where a schedule was written out. Her wedding schedule.

Butterflies danced in her stomach. It seemed like a dream come true. She was marrying the man she had been in love with since… well, pretty much forever. Her interest was raised at the age of 13, her crush had been official when she was fifteen, and five years later, she was still giddy every time she thought about him. That first time she had laid eyes on him in person… oh that had been awkward.

She had just started her period that day, so her emotions were high-strung and not only that, but she'd been dealing with the effects of being captured and tortured.

Fur rising along her spine, Roxy tried to steer away from that memory. Feral, her split personality, which lurked in the subconscious of her emotions, didn't like those memories at all.

As Roxy grabbed the schedule, cup of coffee in hand, she walked through the mansion to head up to her room. Which is when she saw Logan, pushing a casket. Inside… was Reena's body. Papers and coffee both spilled to the floor as Roxy rushed forward, all thoughts fleeing her mind," Logan! Is, is she-"

"Naw, kid, she's fine. The floor over there however, ain't looking' too good," Logan growled at the mess.

Roxy hissed slightly as she looked through the glass covering," What happened to her?"

"We don't know yet. Something happened to her mind. But she's alive. The prof's gonna try to help her. We'll keep you posted."

"See that you do, little man," Roxy hissed slightly, Feral's protective instincts taking over her mouth for a moment as she turned away and walked up the stairs. Logan only shook his head as he continued pushing along the casket.

Scott rushed down stairs the minute he heard the door open and his eyes glimmered with sadness behind his sunglasses as he looked at Reena.

Poor Reena… she actually looked like she was only sleeping.

"Summer, get out of my way," Logan growled, his eyes narrowing.

Scott did so, but followed behind him, his jaw set as he bit back all the things he wanted to say. Logan added quietly," She's been through hell, Summers… lay off would you?"

"I don't know what you mean," Scott growled back.

Logan snorted, unconvinced," I have ears you know. Damn good ones. You're the one who made her leave. Stop following her around like a ghost and let her heal!"

Scott stopped. His fists clenched. Oh he wanted to blast Logan OUT the window…

But that would put Reena in harm's way.

Instead, he stalked off to the garage to tinker with his motorcycle.

No one could see the tears streaming down from underneath his sunglasses.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Roxy sighed, worried sick about Reena now. She didn't even notice that her feet were taking her to Hank's lab, as she smelled his comforting scent all of a sudden. Looking up from her dazed reverie, she saw him, bent over a microscope. She smiled timidly as she greeted softly," Hello Beast. What's shaking?"

"Mmm, hello love." Hank murmured, in an absent manner.

She nodded. Yep. he was completely engrossed in his work. With a soft sigh, she walked over to him, sitting lightly on his table, she began trying to find the right phrase to unlock his attention.

"Ya know, Hank dear-"

"Yes?"

"Logan decided to dye his hair pink again."

"Ah."

"And Bobby froze the petunias."

"I suspected as much."

"Vales's decided to become a nun."

"Hmm."

"And…" Roxy grinned wickedly. "I've decided to get implants."

"Oh that's nice… WHAT?"

His head shot up, as his baby blues widened, staring at her in utter astonishment.

She cackled," My dear, thou art the man."

"Wha-what?"

Roxy leaned forward as she kissed him on the forehead. "I am not getting implants."

"You mean…" He scowled slightly. "That's the third time this week."

"But it works." Roxy reminded him with a sad grin. "I have sobering news."

He froze.

"It's Reena, isn't it?"

"In fact, it is. How did you-"

"Instinct."

"Of course. Logan just brought her back. She's unconscious. Other then that, she's perfectly fine."

Beast leaned back against the wall. His eyes were troubled.

"it's as I suspected."

"Spill."

"Reena's abilities have been increasing… I believe they are expanding beyond her mental capacity."

"Oh for the love of an expresso!" Roxy scowled angrily. "You're serious?"

"Perfectly so, my dear." Beast replied somberly.

Roxy palmed her forehead, slumping forward as she held back tears.

"But, she'll be ok, right?" Roxy looked back up at Hank, demanding and scared.

Instead of answering right away, Beast folded her up in his arms, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head, between her ears, he murmured," I'm sure she will, Roxy."

Roxy snuggled into him, refusing to cry, but unable to keep from feeling the coldness of anxiety clench her stomach like an iron fist.

8~8~8~8~8~8

_Do androids dream of electric sheep?_

Reena wasn't quite sure what was real and what was fantasy. She had tumbled from one dream to another.

Some of them were pleasant.

_Summers looks good in those red swim trunks._

Others were nightmarish.

_Oh gawd, Mr. Sinister cloned an army of Emma Frosts!_

Others were just ordinary.

_Yo Logan, pass me the monkey wrench._

To be honest, she wasn't sure what was going on. The more pleasant dreams, she tried to stay in as long as she could. Heck, maybe she'd finally gone off the deep end. She knew she wasn't under the influence of a telepath. If that was true, well, she would have short circuited by now.

_Can't stand other telepaths. Too much pressure in my head…_

She paused as she saw Scott again. Oil smudged on his face, tears shimmering in his eyes.

_Wait, his eyes…_

Ok, now she knew this wasn't reality. But she lingered here, as he moaned," Reena Stykes, what is it about you? You turn my world upside down with a single look."

She smiled grimly,"_ Well, serves you right, Summers. You do the same to me."_

He didn't seem to hear her. Kneeling in the garage, he was working on his bike.

She walked over, looking absently over his shoulder.

_"Boy, I've loved you since I laid eyes on you. Why do you have to complicate my life? Did I do something wrong?"_

He didn't answer.

She knelt by him, crying softly as she whispered in his ear," _Whatever it was, I'm sorry."_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Logan looked at Charles, as the professor checked Reena's vitals. Agitated, Logan shifted side to side.

"What can we do, Chuck?"

"There's only one thing I can think of… We learned the hard way that her brain doesn't accept the thoughts of other telepaths. Her psychology, the things that happened to her when she was younger, is the reason for this. Ultimately, though, her mind is vastly different from any mind that we are aware of."

Logan scowled," And?"

"I'm going to need your help. Since she doesn't trust telepaths, she'll need the thoughts of someone she does trust… someone she will let in. I believe this person is you, Logan."

Logan nodded tightly, "I'll do it… Don't know how, but whatever it takes to get my sister back."

His voice gruffly cracked as he said this, kneeling in front of Reena's casket.

Professor X nodded as he closed his eyes, first placing his hand on Logan's head and then gently placing the tips of his fingers on Reena's forehead.

Closing his eyes, Xavier concentrated, as he began to transfer Logan's thoughts into Reena's comatose mind…

Without allowing his own mind to infringe on either one of them.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Logan saw a bridge. Without waiting for an invitation, he walked over it. His eyes looked around sharply. The subconscious of Reena was surprisingly very clean. Organized even.

He walked on, noting the hillside country scenery and looking harder, he could see a sort of… mechanic shop.

_Figures._

"Reena! Yo! Reena!" Logan hollered loud as he stomped over to the mechanics shop.

He stopped short at what he saw, upon entering the shop.

Scott Summers, crouching by a bike and fixing it, as Reena crouched next to him, her green eyes full of sadness.

Logan gruffly walked over to her, as she looked up at him.

"Logan, why does he confuse me so much?"

"Aw kid… who knows what goes on in this guy's head." Logan smiled down at her sadly.

Reena's eyes filled again as she responded," But… I love him so much! And he's always breaking my heart. Why? Doesn't he even like me?"

"Reena… I know he feels something for ya. He probably doesn't know how to handle it. So he doesn't."

Reena gave him a sudden look. Her lips pulled into a mischievous smile as she grinned, "Wow, Logan, you almost sound smart."

"Shut up." He scowled as she laughed.

"So… what's going on? Am I dreaming?"

"Not exactly. Professor X sent me into your subconscious. We'd like for you to return to reality."

"Ah, but unreality is so fun!"

"I know." Logan gave her a sad smile," I know."

Reena sighed as she leaned back on her heels," Hmm… I've been wondering why I'm here."

"Well… the report says you overexerted yourself. Prof thinks your powers are expanding, and it was too much for your mental capacity to take."

"Oh… really? You mean I'm level 5?"

"Um… I don't know. Possibly?"

"Oh well THAt helps!" She scowled at him.

Logan shrugged. "I'm not here to explain the matters, I'm here to get you back to reality, Reena."

She sighed before grabbing his hand.

"Let's get back. How DO we get back?"

"That's… a good question."

"WHAT? You mean to tell me you came into my subconscious WITH NO FREAKIN' IDEA HOW TO GET BACK?"

"…Why do you make it sound like it's such a bad thing?"

8~8~8~8~8~8

Sonia leaned back against the wall of the building, slouching slightly into the shadows. She waited patiently, as people passed by, before spotting her target. A young girl, nearly her own age, with extremely trendy clothes.

Sonia moved fast, cutting across the alley, she intercepted the girl at the corner of the building, bumping roughly into her," Sorry, Ma'am."

The girl steadied her with a kind smile," Hey, no problem. You alright?"

"I'm fine." Sonia smiled back before continuing on her way. Heh.

The girl would find out, only shortly after, that her pocket book was gone. But Sonia was long gone.

Sonia ducked behind an alley, fishing out the contents. She scowled as she dug out a bunch of credit cards.

"Wha'? No cash." She scowled.

Well, that was just lovely. She needed cash. Not an identity crisis.

With a low growl, she left the pocket book there, quickly cutting back through the alleys, she grumbled. She was starving, trapped, and furthermore…

Sick and tired.

About usual.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Tess scowled ferociously as she discovered her pocket book in some random alley. Her electric blue eyes sizzled as she attempted to harness the urge to blow something up.

She couldn't, after all, allow others to know what she was. Why had that poor ragged urchin stolen from her?

Tess felt anger and pity flash through her all at once. She wanted to beat someone up… but at the same time, wanted to help that girl with the ragged appearance and the matted ginger hair.

Tess shook her head as she hefted the pocket book and left. She was already late for her flight out of here.

Time for a bout with destiny.

* * *

Please review!


	4. We Roll

Chapter 4

We Roll

* * *

Gambit slung an arm around Serenity as they drove down the road.

Rosalie just shook her head, arms crossed as she observed," Woul' ya'll wait till ya can git a room?"

Serenity stuck out her tongue, "Would you relax? It's not like we're making out… yet."

Rosalie made a bigger face.

"Disgustin'."

Gambit chuckled quietly as Serenity sighed," Ah, Rosy, Rosy, one of these days, you will understand."

"Shuttup." she huffed. Gambit sat up in the seat as he noticed an accident up ahead.

He swerved to the side as Serenity pressed her face against the glass, muttering," Stupid people…"

"It's an accident, Serenity."

"I was talking about the reporters."

"Oh… stupid people."

Gambit grimaced as he replied quietly," Le'z no draw attention ta ourselves, eh?"

"Oui." Serenity giggled.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and prayed that they would get there before she lost her mind and became crazy as Serenity. Not that she didn't like Serenity… she just liked her sanity too.

8~8~8~8~8~

Roxy sat, her tail lashing behind her as she tried to concentrate on her work again. Her mind however, had other thoughts, as it continually wndered to Reena, wondering how she was doing and worrying for the future.

"Miss Roxy! Mis Roxy! Miss-"

As Roxy turned, her eyes widened as she saw Kai, running towards her, water droplets splashing up from the floor at every step. A small puddle formed, which Kai stepped in, slipping back.

Quick as a flash, Roxy was there, catching Kai before she landed on her bottom.

"What…" Kai looked around, perplexed. "This is… the millionth time this has happened…" she looked up at Roxy. "I don't know what's going on! WHY do puddles magically appear around me?"

Roxy hugged Kai gently before explaining. "It's probably your power, dearest. You control liquid. It's only natural that you have moments where you lose control."

Kai thought about that, her face darkening.

"But it's so embarrassing, Miss Roxy! I didn't even know it was me!"

Roxy smiled, chuckling quietly as she replied," Every ability has a draw back. And yours isn't as bad as one may think." Roxy stopped, her eyes tearing up as she thought of Reena. Reena, who's powers were expanding BEYOND her ability to control.

Kai noticed the change in Roxy's demeanor and asked quietly," Miss? Miss Roxy? What's wrong?"

And with remarkable perceptiveness, the young girl asked," Is it Miss Reena?"

Roxy looked down at Kai with a start," How did you know?"

"I asked Mr. Xavier."

Roxy chuckled. "Of course."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Reena scowled.

"You came all this way for nothing, you realize?"

Logan scowled back slightly.

"Not for nothing. Now you know what's going on."

"Not really." Reena deadpanned. At this moment, there was a low, subtle laugh, that echoed eerily around.

Logan whipped around, his claws sliding out with a shriek.

"What the hell was that?"

"Oh, that was Emma Frost. And Jean, I think." Reena replied matter-of-factly.

Logan looked at her suspiciously.

"No way. The prof said that you can't take other telepa-"

"I DIDN'T MEAN THE REAL ONES, YOU DOLT! They're in my nightmares!"

Logan stared. "Nightmares?"

"Hang tight, Logan." Reena added quietly as she grabbed her three foot wrench," This could get ugly."

Logan growled," I'm afraid to ask," As he and Reena left the mechanics shop, leaving Reena's dream version of Scott to his motorcycle and his emotional issues.

As they stepped out, Logan looked around and growled," Damn, Reena, THIS is what you put up with?"

Reena only nodded sagely.

All around them was fire. GONE was the serene, tidy and organized landscape. And within the midst of the flames was Phoenix, Jean's powerful alter ego.

"So where's Frost."

"Around." Reena waved a hand, adding seriously," She's probably hiding behind us."

At this moment, there was a telekinetic shove, and Logan went flying into a burning building. Reena growled as she whipped around, shaking her wrench, she shouted, " BEGONE! OUT OF MY HEAD THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Oh, darling, it's so fun to see you so insecure." Emma smirked, as she raised an eyebrow elegantly.

Reena gave a shout as she sent the wrench, using her mind to direct it's path.

Emma vanished, like a teleporter, reappearing right behind her in her diamond form, she smashed her fist into Reena's head.

Reena fell back, her nose bleeding, she snarled," Bad idea, Drama Queen," as she moved like lightning, tackling Emma into the ground, she hauled back with her Wrench and pounded into Emma's face.

Logan, meanwhile, was having problem of his own. Phoenix cornered him, as he stumbled to his feet, her eyes like fire as she smirked," So good to see you, Logan. Still acting like a 5-year-old? It makes sense that you should be so close to the little orphan Annie army brat."

"SHUT UP!" Logan roared as he leapt at her. She held up her hand, using her telekinesis to throw him into the other burning wall, taking, "I rest my case."

At this moment, there was a blinding light. Logan shielded his eyes, hearing Emma's cry of pain and Phoenix's wailing shriek.

The light grew so bright, he shut his eyes, wincing in pain.

All at once, the heat and the light vanished, leaving a cool, clearness in the atmosphere. Logan opened his eyes, blinking as he saw Reena, standing in the midst of destruction. Her clothes were torn, her face smudged with dirt and ashes. But her eyes were at peace. Calm and tranquil. She turned to him, with her lopsided smile.

"I think I know the way home."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Logan's eyes came open. He blinked, as tears rolled down his stubbly face. He looked around. Reena was still in a coma.

He frowned, his teeth clenched as he muttered," WHAT was THAT all about? And why-"

"Logan?"

Xavier was there, looking concerned," What happened?"

Logan leaned back in his seat with a groan," You're not going to believe it… I need a beer."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Reena opened her eyes. She sat up, removing the wires that were attached to her, keeping her life vitals stable. She yawned and stretched as she heard several joints crack in sync with her movements.

"Man. I don't feel very different. Maybe there's more to this '_powers are expanding'_ thing then I thought." She muttered aloud as she got up and stood, making sure that she was steady before taking a step.

She looked at the floor, falling over after the few steps and reflecting, '_Maybe I oughtta take this a little slower…"_

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Roxy was in the kitchen. After much attention wandering, she decided to get a refill of coffee. Logan was already there, having a beer, his eyes red with undecided tears. Roxy didn't talk to him. She knew he was hurting.

"Huh, Logan looks like he needs some sleep."

"I know right?" Roxy chuckled to the new person who walked in.

It was Reena.

Roxy spewed her coffee, hacking and choking as she gasped, "Reena!"

Logan looked up, splattered with coffee. He had an interesting expression, to say the least.

"Hey Reena. I'd give you a hug, but the coffee guzzler there decided to eject all over me."

"HEY! I didn't MEAN to do it!" Roxy protested as she turned to Reena and squealed," YOU"RE BACK AND ALIVE AND WELL HALLELUJAH!" as she nearly clobbered Reena with a hug.

Reena wobbled and almost fell over. Roxy squeaked as she let Reena go, asking in rush," Are you ok? I'm so sorry, I forgot you were in a coma, of course you may feel weak, why don't you sit down and-"

"It's good to be back, Rox. I missed you." Reena smiled.

Logan grumbled as he stood up.

"I gotta change. I don't wanna smell like coffee for the rest of the day."

He stomped off and Reena grinned.

"Same ol' Logan. I love being home."

Roxy grinned as she suddenly yanked Reena towards the table, seating her, pouring her a cup of coffee and sitting across from her with her own mug refilled.

"Now, to fill you in on everything you've missed for the past several months or so!"

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Tess walked up the driveway. The Taxi was already speeding away. She guess idly that he didn't want to mess with any of the non-human types that frequented the area. With a small chuckle, she walked up the steps and frowned. The door bell was out of order…

She knocked.

CRUD.

That was one HARD door.

She frowned as she jiggled the handle. Nope. Locked.

Now what?

8~8~8~8~8~8

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

Logan winced as the sound hit his ears. Someone big was knocking. And if they dented the door, they were going to be in big trouble. He stomped downstairs as the pounding sounded out again.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

"I'M COMING!" He hollered as he jerked the door open, scowling up at…

"Ahem. Right here, genius."

He looked down. Only slightly, but man, he had expected to see Fred Dukes there, or Sabertooth…

There was a girl. Pretty tall, actually with smart blue eyes, shoulder length chestnut-brown hair and cute, stylish clothes. She was athletic, with a small back pack on her shoulders and a purse at her side. Very cheerleader type. Very efficient and pretty. Rather like Jean grey in her highschool years…

"YOU were knocking? What are your fists made of, wood?" Logan scowled as he examined the dents in the door.

"No, but that bat is." she nodded to a wooden bat that was placed innocently against the door frame.

He growled, "What's your name kid?"

"Tess Xavier." She replied with a smirk, "I'm looking for one Charles Xavier. Is he at home?"

_Tess Xavier? Dear lord, he didn't say he had relatives… _Logan scowled as he stood to the side, "Don't try anything funny."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'm not the biggest joker around, you see." Tess smirked.

He grumbled under his breath," Gonna haft sand down the door AGAIN… 6th time this week…"

Tess followed behind, grinning slightly as she replied," Sorry to hear that, ol' boy." She followed him up the stairs as he continued to grumble under his breath.

Logan paused as he cocked his head, listening.

"He says for you to stop blocking his thoughts."

"Oh he did now, did he?" Tess chuckled. "He's going to have to do better then that."

Logan looked over his shoulder at her. His nose was working now.

She smelled similar to Charles. Had the same DNA. She was VERY closely related.

_Geez, is she… she can't be. NO way she's his daughter…._

He looked back at Tess, who gave him a creepy, knowing smile.

_Then again…._

8~8~8~8~8~8

Charles took in a breath as he looked at the door. He was waiting for it.

_Go ahead and let her in. I can take it from here._

_Are you sure, Chuck? She's pretty-_

_I can take it from here._

The door opened. Tess walked right in.

Charles looked at her, as she closed the door.

She set down her back pack and stood a few feet in front of him with that same, creepy, knowing smile.

"Hello Daddy."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Sonia dashed down the street, her breath heaving and burning in her lungs. In her mind, she was swearing every single curse that was known and unknown to the human race. Bruised, scratched and bleeding, she raced, her legs flying as she tried not to limp.

Her ankle was giving her blood and guts and hell in general.

She swore aloud," Dam' fools! D'ink dat dey cin follow meh…" As she slipped under a gate and leapt atop a dumpster, making a flying leap to the fire-escape, she scrabbled to the rooftops. With the sunlight streaming past her windblown hair, she turned to see if she had lost her pursuit.

She had not.

She raced down the rooftop, her eyes scrunched down in the sun. Ugh, she hated sun. Too bright. Made her blink.

As she slid down the water spout, her feet hid the pavement. With a growl, she dove into an open manhole, turning to grab the ladder, she slowed her fall. She didn't stop there. She kept running, her eyes narrowed.

Better. Darker, with sharper smells. It would throw everyone off her scent…

Hopefully.

Maybe.

"Most likely not…" she growled to herself.

She kept running.

Ten minutes later, in the very same place she had stood, a young man stood. His nose scrunched as he picked up her scent, his canines long and gleaming. He growled low in his throat as his fingernails lengthened.

"The Fox…" He hissed as he set off at a dead run.

On the surface, a human stood, waiting. He had gone to great lengths to get back his former employee (though the term "Property" was much more true to description). She had taken something very valuable to him. And he wanted it back.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Roxy was chatting away when she realized that Reena was not in the chair and she was in fact talking to thin air.

"Uh… Reena? REEEENA!"

"SHHHH! SHHH!" Reena was crouched at the wall beside the doorway that lead into the main house. She was grinning ear to ear.

"Reena, what are you-"

"SH!"

Roxy sighed as she sipped some of her coffee, shaking her head slightly as Reena crouched. Logan walked through the door, not even noticing Reena, who then glommed him from behind.

"GOTCHA LOGAN!"

"Not again…" he groaned as she sat cheerfully on his back.

At this moment, Scott Summers walked in. Roxy tensed as she noticed the stiffening of Scott's spine. Reena stared up at him, her green eyes widening, her mouth sad and grim.

"Reena?"

"Hey Summers. What's shaking?"

"Why are you on top of-"

"Relax Summers. I haven't seen THIS funky-metallic-monkey in months!" She added irreverently," Besides, he helped wake me up from my coma."

She stood up and, not bothering to give Logan a hand, crossed her arms as she looked up at Scott.

"Miss me?"

"Hardly."

"Sorry to hear it."

He clenched and unclenched his fist. "Why are you so-"

"Summers, don't go there. If you don't know why, then it's not worth explaining." Her tone was now icy as she turned around and left.

Logan stood up, his eyes simmering with anger as he growled," Scooter, what the hell is the matter with you?"

Roxy cleared her throat," I'd ask the same thing, Scott. That was harsh and a jerk thing to do to Reena!"

"It's not your business, Morena!" Scott growled at her. Roxy responded immediately to the harshness in his voice as her fur ruffled, her eyes dilating as she snarled, "Don't tell me it's none of my business when she's one of my best friends! You treat her wrong, you better expect to suffer the repercussions from that!"

Logan growled softly as he added," She's right, Scooter. You'd best catch up with Reena. Apologize to her."

"Don't tell me what to do, Logan." Scott growled. But he was already chasing after Reena as guilt and remorse bit away at his stubborn pride.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Rogue stepped out of the airport, growling as she shouldered her bag. Leif. That JERK. She was SO GLAD she had not had to sit next to him. However, her relief was short lived as he finally caught up to her scowling, "I know you don't like me, but jeez, stop trying to make it so obvious!"

"Why not?" she spat.

"If that's the way you feel about it, then why did you come?"

"Cause Ah don't wan ya to screw things up fer the x-men!"

"Then why are you trying to lose me?"

"Ah'm not."

Leif thought better of saying anything in reply to that. Cause at that moment, there was a loud, "Rogue! Leif! How good of you to join us!"

Serenity. Smiling as big as ever with her eyes half covered by her long black hair.

Leif muttered, "Ah hell no," as Rogue waved slightly, "Ey Serenity. What ya doin here?"

"Well, we're here cause Rosalie, Gambit's sister, Oh! You don't know, right? Gambit has a little sister named Rosalie! They're SO alike, it's SCARY!"

"You're scary," Leif thought dryly as he looked at the motley crew. Rosalie, a girl with short, shaggy brown hair, fiery brown eyes and biker/gypsy clothing… not your average chick.

Then again, compared to Serenity…

"So, what brought you here? Really." Serenity grinned her cheshire grin.

Rogue palmed her forehead slightly as she responded, "We're s'posed to take care o' a mutant Professor X sensed."

At this moment, her cell phone rang.

She picked it up.

And winced. Finally, she nodded, "Yessir. Thank you."

"Was that Professor X?" Leif asked bluntly.

"It was. He said the mission's canceled."

"WHAT."

"Yeah…"

"Oh my…" Serenity raised a brow," Curioser and curiouser."

Rogue snorted," 'Parently, the mutant took it up herself ta head over to the mansion… Meanin' we came all this way fer nothing."

Leif grumbled," I'm catching a flight back."

Rogue hollered after him," Get me one too!"

Serenity sighed," Well, we'll see ya'll later. Me and Remy are helping Rosalie with a case. See ya!"

Rogue nodded, dryly muttering," Good luck ya'll."

8~8~8~8~

(fifteen minutes later)

"You're absolutely SURE there are NO flights to New York?" Leif was trying to control himself. He wasn't succeeding very well.

"I'm positive, sir!"

Leif growled as she added," I can book you for a flight in about three weeks."

"THREE WEEKS?" he shouted, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA… Never mind. I'm sorry. Thank you. I'll take that booking. Me and my… friend, here," he nodded to Rogue, who stood a foot away, fuming.

A moment later, they were walking back outside.

"Now what?" Lief grumbled.

Rogue sighed.

"Maht as well enjoy bein' here. My ol' homestate. Mah hometown." she added with a fond grin.

Leif quickly flicked a look at her, surprised at the wistful tone. He had yet to hear a friendly word from her… this was as close to friendly as he ever expected to hear.

he looked away, chuckling," I've never been here. Maybe it's for the best that you're here. You know this place better then I ever will."

She looked up at him, shrugging," Can't help it. Mah roots are here."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. In fact, that's-"

They both heard the explosion before they saw the plume of smoke, rising up in the distance.

Leif's eyes narrowed as he glanced down at Rogue. She nodded.

"We ain't here to tour. Lez roll!"

8~8~8~8~8~8

Sonia gave a shout as her pursuer roared at her, literally on her tail.

She was running out of ground. Running out of roof. The fall would hurt, but maybe it would kill her and put her out of her misery.

As she prepared to jump, though, he caught up with her, grabbing her by the scruff of her neck, drawing blood, as he skidded them both to a stop.

"LEGGO!" Sonia scratched savagely, but he only chuckled darkly, holding her up and stepping back as he smirked," You play hard to get. I like that. Too bad that's not the reason I'm chasing you."

"YOU SICKO! LEMME GO!" Sonia shouted. He had avoided every damn trap and trick she had laid for him, finally cornering her here. He was a mutant, she knew that much, could tell just by the way he smelled.

And he was just as animalistic as her, maybe more so. Definitely a mercenary.

"Your boss will be pleased to see you. But he really wants the key."

"What key? I ain't go' no key!" Sonia growled.

"That's too bad. He may not be so pleased after all. But that's none of my concern, is it?" He chuckled.

"Why ya talkin' ta yourself? You strange or something'?" Sonia demanded, trying to distract him as she worked out the remote in her pocket. It was an expensive steal, and one her master had obviously missed.

Thank the gods…

She pressed the button, as he stepped over the spot her trap was laid.

_this gonna hurt…_

The bomb exploded, throwing him off his feet and his guard. She was running, as soon as her feet hit the ground. Shrapnel scratched her, but she was determined. Sonia knew that if her Master caught her, that was the end. She would experience a fate worse then death.

In fact, death sounded pretty good…

The roar from her pursuer let her know that all the time she was able to buy had been sold out, and it was time to double up on her pace.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Scott found Reena in the garage, working on his bike.

"Logan was riding this, wasn't he? How many times have I told him, the suspension isn't built for his weight!"

"Reena?"

"What?" her tone was dismissing.

"Reena… forgive me?"

"Gee, Scott, what could you possibly have done that needs to be forgiven?"

"I… Reena, I'm…" _Why Scott? Why do your words have to trip up so much?"_

he paused as Reena's voice broke into his head, but not into the spoken air. She continued, in his head, though she seemed to be unaware of it, "_I mean, I love you so much. But you keep hurting me. And then ,you don't want to admit it, or something. i wish I understood you. Maybe then, I wouldn't make you feel threatened. Or whatever it is that makes you react so angrily."_

"Reena, I'm sorry for putting you down. For treating you unfairly. And for chasing you off, without an explanation. Please… forgive me for being a jerk and a jackass."

She stopped, as he started talking to her, her eyes widening with each word till she looked like a doll, her expression dumfounded.

"Summers… you DO care!" In mere seconds, she had thrown her arms around him, smudging his clothes with oil. He didn't really care for that, though. A warmth was spreading through him, and it felt good. He gently hugged her back, before bending down to hesitantly rest his cheek on the top of her head.

"Reena… I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Scott. I'll always forgive you." she added with a mischievous look, pulling back, with the slightest blush heating her cheeks, her hair already beginning to go springy with the heat.

"Now, about that bike, sir, you really need to stop customizing it. Cause you don't know what you're doing."

"Oh, I don't?"

"No. That cylinder you added is just adding weight! And I know you like going fast, so it was a clear and amateur mistake!"

"Yes ma'am." He responded, teasing slightly, wondering how he could ever have been angry at her. How could he hurt her, when she meant so much to him?

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

"So, Daddy, no words… no acknowledgement… just the annual child support check. Why the silence?" Tess looked at Xavier, though she was smirking, she was also upset. This day had been too long in coming. Her questions were hard and they were spoken in stony tones.

"Tess, I… your mother didn't want me to be in your life."

"SO? You're psychic! You could have done something! But no, you gave me up without a fight!" Tess responded hotly, her eyes narrowed.

"Tess, I understand why you are upset-"

"You should." She responded flatly.

There was silence. Xavier took in a breath.

"Tess, I cannot expect you to forgive me, but I am sorry. I've often wondered about you. How you were doing… and whether or not you were alright without me. You mother, while we had our disagreements, is a wonderful woman. I thought that would be enough-"

"It was. But it would have been nice to have had a father figure. Which I didn't. I mean… nothing. Not a letter, not a phone call. Just this check in the mail every year. Do you know how sick that made me feel?"

"I can imagine." Xavier felt his throat tighten, "And if I had known how this was affecting you, I would have done something different. But I didn't realize. And I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Tess looked at him, for a moment, her eyes hard. And then, he saw them melt. She nodded, taking in a breath, she told him, "I do. Thank you."

Xavier hesitated before holding out his arm. Tess went to him and hugged him.

"Nice to finally meet you." she chuckled.

"You too, my daughter." The words seemed so strange, but they felt right. As he pulled back, Tess added softly," I need a place to stay. Where I was living before is not friendly to mutants. And… let's just say people don't like the way I can read them like books."

Xavier chuckled slightly, "Are you psychic as well?"

"Not exactly like you. I can feel people's emotions pretty well, but mostly, i can block people's thoughts. Especially other telepaths."

"Ah… that explains quite a lot."

She smiled.

"I know."

* * *

Again, I don't own X-men, or Sonia or Tess.

Or Kai, or Reena, or Serenity. I own Roxy, Vale, and Leif.

Thank you to ALL who have read and reviewed! Made my day!


	5. And You Are?

Chapter 6

And You Are…?

* * *

Sonya could feel her heart, nearly bursting from her chest. She tried not to cry out, tried to ignore the pounding, tearing sensation in her gut. He was right behind her. She put on an extra burst of speed as she jumped, right into the street, managing to cling to the rooftop of a taxi.

"AH!" she screamed, as she accidentally let go, hurtling backward.

_D'is it. I'm finished._

She prepared for death, when she was suddenly snatched out of the air and placed to the ground rather gently. She looked up into a pair of red and black eyes and a devilish smile.

"Who da 'ell are ya?" Sonya snarled as she quickly shoved him away, preparing to run… Except there was a girl standing in her way. Two girls in fact. One of them familiar.

"YOU again?" Sonya hissed," I told you ta stay outta my way, ya daft punk!"

Rosalie snarled, "Oh, AH'M da daft punk? YOU'RE da one who-"

"NOT THE RIGHT TIME, LADIES!" Serenity hollered as Gambit was knocked into the local bistro, as Sonya's pursuer caught up with them.

At this moment, Rogue and Leif appeared. And Leif paled. "Oh shit."

"That goes double fer meh." Rogue snarled.

Thomas Creed looked over his shoulder, smirking," Well well, look who we have here. Flippin' X-men."

Leif growled," I'm not the same punk you kidnapped, Tommy boy… or is that Tommy girl?"

Rogue wanted to face palm. Instead, she moved, shoving Sonya out of the way as Thomas tried diving for the red-haired street urchin.

Leif growled as he raced forward, allowing whatever pent up anger he had to run through his veins as he yanked off his leather gloves.

Thomas moved, just as Gambit came up from behind him, causing the two young men to bash into each other.

Serenity winced," THAT had to hurt," as she turned, "Rogue, you take her and get her somewhere safe! Rosy, let's get to work!"

"But-"Rosalie protested when Thomas tried, again, to chase down both Sonya and Rogue. Rosalie shouted as she put her hands to the ground, absorbing as much kinetic energy as she could before racing forward, catching hold of Thomas', she started to drain his energy.

He roared in pain as he half turned and smacked her away. Serenity, going invisible, quickly tied his shoe laces together while he was preoccupied.

Thomas turned to run… only to wind up flat on his face.

Serenity allowed her smile to appear, smirking, "You haven't changed a bit, Creed." Her sharp eyes caught hold of someone who was watching them in turn and she quickly darted over to Gambit, "We have business down the street, see?"

He nodded, seeing the human, who now started backing away before turning to run. Serenity and Gambit took off after the runner.

Thomas growled as he jerked his feet apart, ripping the laces as he rolled to his feet again. This time, Leif caught up, jumping forward, he caught hold of Thomas' neck, draining the feral mutant's abilities. Thomas groaned, wobbling as he tried to grab Leif, but the mutant was already inundated with Thomas' strength and feral instincts, growling as his hold tightened. Thomas buckled and went to his knees, collapsing. Rosalie nodded in approval as she grumbled, "Le'z catch up wit' Rogue. Let da police deal wi' dis scumbag."

Leif nodded, following her as they both ran to catch up with Rogue, who was having issues of her own.

"Ah do'na need yer 'elp!" Sonya growled as she shoved Rogue off, "Lemme go!"

"No, Ah'm not gonna just let ya walk away! There's a reason yer bein' hunted, and we need ta find out why!"

"I ALREADY KNOW WHY NOW LEMME GO!" Sonya barked as she tried to jerk away from Rogue again. Rogue gritted her teeth as she grabbed Sonya's wrist. The ginger haired girl growled, in a feral tone as she tried punching Rogue, but as soon as her knuckles touched Rogue, she felt the strangest sensation. Her mind, her memories, felt like they were being pulled away. And darkness took over her vision.

"Crud." Rogue whispered as she saw and felt Sonia's memories… and then, to her horror, she felt something grow out of her tailbone and her hat was knocked off.

She heard people, police sirens and then, Leif and Rosalie came upon them. Rosalie blinked before slipping an arm under Sonya.

"Follow meh!" Rosalie hissed. They slipped into an alley way, carrying Sonya between them. It wasn't hard to do, the fox-girl was extremely light.

Rogue felt immediately sobered. She knew everything. And now what?

8~8~8~8~8

Serenity hissed in annoyance as they eventually regrouped. Lief looked up at them, "So, how'd it go?"

"The man got away." Serenity growled.

Gambit looked at the foxgirl, raising a brow.

"Dis yer problem, Rosy? She's no' much younger den you!"

"Ah know, Ah know… Bu' she's dangerous."

"Da 'ELL I 'am!" Sonya struggled against the restraints they had placed on her. Serenity crouched in front of her, looking at her with an odd expression.

"My dear, tell me… who did you upset?" Serenity asked softly.

"It's not yer problem!" Sonya snarled, upon which Serenity responded with the same snarl, "I'm MAKING it my problem."

"WHY?" Sonya asked, her expression one of fire. Her eyes stared them down, daring them to name their cause.

"Cause I WANT to, that's why." Serenity replied with a grin, "Cause I'm cool like that."

Dead silence, as Rosalie muttered under her breath, "Special too…"

Sonya snarled," Ya crazy!"

"That's what they say," Serenity shrugged as she gestured to everyone else.

Leif harrumphed as he crossed his arms, "Look, lady, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to help, before you force the government's hand in all this."

"Th' govment? HA!" Sonya growled," Dose empteh suits n' skirts can't do n'thin boot dis!"

"They'll try, and when that happens, innocent people could get hurt!" Leif replied, "You don't have much of a choice. Help us help you."

Sonya looked around. She really didn't have much of a choice. And as much as she hated to admit, she wasn't doing all that well on her own.

"Lemme go. I'll co-operate… s'longs' ya don't slow meh down."

Rogue nodded, adding with a growl, "Sides… we didn' know that Thomas was outta jail. Iffen he's outta jail, and WE didn' know it… who else got bailed out?"

Lief leaned back in his seat, his dark gold eyes musing.

"Looks like we're going to find out."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Vale coughed and gagged, trembling as her body stopped convulsing. Slowly, she raised herself back to an upright position and weakly flushed the toilet. Standing, she took a breath and quickly rinsed her mouth, putting a hand to her belly as she moaned.

What was that all about? Since when did she get indigestion in the morning?

She froze, as a realization hit her. She had been feeling tired lately… and she hadn't had her period in a while…

_No way…_

_Then again…_

She swallowed hard as she finished dressing, taking a breath, for fear she would lose her stomach this time. As soon as she felt more normal, she walked downstairs. Seeing, Jean, she forced a smile, "Hi Jean. Can you drive me into town?"

"Uhm, I can't today. I have classes to teach." Jean replied apologetically.

Vale was about to pout, when she heard the dreaded words, "I can take you."

Logan walked up from behind her, smiling quietly as he put an arm around her shoulders. "I've been missing you, darlin."

She nodded, as she replied," That sounds fantastic. Let's go."

Logan noticed the nervous way she walked beside him and he frowned. Something was different. Something was not right.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Roxy silently walked to Hank's lab, feeing slightly nervous about the question she had for him, but excitement crowded her mind at the same time. With a twitch of her tail, she took off at a run, skidding into the lab, she saw her fiance, hanging upside down over a table with notes he was taking. She crouched before taking a flying leap into the air, twisting so that both her legs and tail wrapped around the bar, allowing her an equal seating with Beast.

"You're getting better and better at accomplishing feats like that. I didn't even hear you until you reached the bar." Beast smiled as he looked over at her, putting his notes aside for a moment. Roxy smiled back, "Thank you, Hank."

"Now, though I'd like to believe you came in here just for my company, it seems there's something you need to tell me?"

"Yeah, that's right…" she took a breath, "Reena's leaving in about four weeks Hank…. and she's going to be gone for a long time. She won't make it to our wedding… unless we have it sooner."

Hank stared at her, before asking, "Are you certain?"

"Very. Besides… I'm getting all antsy. I don't know if I'll be able to take waiting much longer!" Roxy whined softly as she took his hand and nuzzled it.

Beast smiled back at her as he purred, gently and lovingly cupping her face in his giant hands, "My darling…"

_Flash!_

Roxy nearly fell over as a camera flashed and then clicked.

Beast growled," Kitty…"

"Jubilee!" Roxy screamed, letting herself fall to her feet, she gave chase, as Kitty and Jubilee dashed down the hallway, both of them shrieking with fright and laughter.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Vale came out of the drug store. She had the test in her purse, and a small plastic bag with some chap stick. Logan was waiting in the car and as she climbed in, he cleared his throat," It feels like I haven't seen you in weeks. Is something wrong?"

"No, Logan. I'm fine. Thank you." she smiled at him, but in an absent way. Logan cleared his throat. For some reason, he felt nervous. Maybe it was the way she looked so… well, it wasn't really how she looked. There was something different. And he was suddenly worried.

For once, he had no idea what to make of Vale's behavior. She NEVER acted nervous. Ever the confident and fashion-oriented, Vale had the appearance of someone who never seemed intimidated… not even Emma Frost could intimidate her.

So what was up?

Logan grumbled as he sat down at the booth and silently ordered them both drinks. He knew what Vale liked, though as to what she wanted to eat, he'd wait for her to come back.

A nagging feeling was pulling at his heart, and the thought suddenly flashed through his mind like a neon billboard sign,

_Has she found someone else?_

8~8~8~8~8~8

Vale silently waited. The test said it would take about 5 to 10 minutes. She took a deep breath, as she waited, silently sifting through her memories. The pit of her stomach twisted, making her wince in pain.

_I will not throw up again, once in a day is bad enough._

She absently looked down at her waist, which she had noticed was getting a bit thick, but it hadn't worried her before, as her metabolism was high enough that she could burn off extra fat without much difficulty.

She worried now.

_It's not fat… it's a bump. _

_Oh dear lord…_

She closed her eyes, leaning back, she bit her lip. _What will Logan think?_

She kicked herself now. They had not brought up marriage. Not yet. Now, she wished she had held back. Because this… this was too deep, too fast.

_Logan… please don't be angry. Please don't leave me over this…_

Her watch beeped at her. She held up the pregnancy test, her eyes flickering as she read her answer.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Jean came into the room, as Professor X had requested and was startled when she saw the young woman there.

_I didn't… and can't sense her mind!_

"Jean, this is my daughter, Tess. Will you be so kind as to help us both find an available room for her?"

"Th-the only room available is the one next to Piotr's room." Jean stammered slightly. She had never known that Xavier had a daughter… and with who?

Tess smiled disarmingly," Pleased to meet you, Jean Grey. I've heard a lot about you."

"Ah, I see. I hope it's all good." Jean chuckled nervously. The fact that she couldn't even sense what the other young woman was thinking was scaring her.

Tess frowned slightly," You can stop trying to feel for my mind. I'm blocking it and it's getting to be annoying."

"Sorry." Jean stopped her attempts, still scared. "I'll, uh, escort you both."

To the professor, she asked mentally," _Are you sure she's your daughter? What if she's an impostor?"_

_"I don't think so. Besides, she knows too much."_

_"Don't you think it would be a good idea to check?"_

_"I do not require a definite answer, I know she's my daughter."_

_"If not for your sake, then our sakes?"_

_"If it makes you feel better, then fine."_

Jean looked at Tess's hair and, with a brief focus, took one strand. Tess suddenly put her hand to her head, gasping," Ow! My hair caught onto something!" She looked around suspiciously, but Jean quickly intervened, "There, there's your room!"

Tess opened the door, her luggage placed on the floor as she entered the room. It wasn't as large as most of the rooms, but that did not take any of the beauty from it. She smiled as she looked over her shoulder, "I think I'm going to like living here."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Logan looked up as Vale sat down. She smiled at him, reaching across the table, she took his hand.

"Hey there, babe. How's it going?"

"As good as can be expected." Logan returned quietly, gazing her at her, trying to decipher her, as though there was some missing piece to the puzzle in her eyes.

Vale smiled brightly at him before asking," Have you ordered?"

"Not yet."

"Well, I am starved. I can only imagine how you must feel, after waiting so long."

They ordered their food, and then talked as they waited. Logan could sense yet another change. Vale was relaxed now. Talking about her day, her schedule and expressing concern for her wardrobe. She had lost three silk skirts to Roxy's coffee-spewing incidents, and wasn't sure just how much more she could stand of it.

"Have ya heard from Kurt and Star?" Logan questioned, suddenly reminded of the two.

"The last I heard, their road trip was fun, and Star was excited about introducing him to her parents." Vale replied with a shrug. Logan tilted his head, smirking softly," When are you going to introduce me to YOUR parents?"

She smiled back at him, fluttering her eyelashes, "Soon."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Roxy raced through the mansion, yelling, as both Kitty and Jubilee ran from her, both of them laughing and squealing like it was a game.

Suddenly, as Roxy began to catch up with them, someone stepped in their way. Kitty grabbed Jubilee's hand, allowing them both to phase through the person… but Roxy did not phase through the road block, colliding rather heavily with the person.

She stumbled back with a loud groan before squeaking," I'm so sorry! Are you… Are you…"

It was a new person. A young girl with slightly wavy brown hair and a pleasant, sophisticated look about her.

"Um… Hi. I'm Roxy Morena." Roxy gulped as she gave the young woman a hand up, apologetically adding, "And I am so sorry that I ran into you like that!"

"No broken bones, no foul. I'm Tess Xavier." The new girl smiled.

"Xavier?" Roxy stared.

Tess grinned as she accepted Roxy's hand up, "Yes."

"Are you related to-"

"Professor X? Absolutely."

"How?"

"I'm his daughter."

There was a choked silence in which Roxy's mouth fell open.

Tess shrugged as she nodded, "Yes, he does have a daughter, and no, his children are not bald."

A gurgle of laughter burst from Roxy, at the thought, and she shook her head as she stuttered," I- Sorry for staring, I, uh, didn't know he-"

"It's ok. Are you one of the teachers here?"

"Not yet. I am an X-men, but I'm still in college. I'm not quite qualified to be a teacher just yet."

"I see. I think I heard about you, on the news-"

"It's a lie! Anything that Trish Trilby says is a lie!" Roxy thundered, shaking her fist.

Tess stared. Kitty suddenly half-phased through the wall as she giggled," Don't mind her, she's always hyper after a cup of coffee!"

"KITTY PRYDE, YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Roxy yelled, making a dive. Kitty phased back through, upon which Roxy mistimed her dive and bashed her nose against the wall.

Tess looked from the wall to Roxy with a raised brow.

"This happen often?"

"Unfortunately…" Roxy groaned, sinking against the wall in frustration, "Those two girls are impossible! They're ALWAYS posting scandals things on this website they have!"

Tess made a mental note of that as she smirked, "Well, we'll see about that."

Roxy tilted her head to the side, "You have a plan?"

"Maybe. You'll know it when you see it. So, uh, what are your powers? Besides the obvious," Tess added with a chuckle, gesturing to Roxy's feline form.

Roxy shrugged, "Just athletic abilities and heightened senses. Does a bestial second personality count?"

Tess's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

"Yes. If we're ever in danger, or if, uh, if another girl flirts with Hank McCoy, then you'll see what I'm talking about. I try to keep it in check as much as possible." Roxy shrugged with embarrassment, though she could hear Feral purr with pride at the mention.

Tess sympathetically nodded," That must suck."

"Sometimes, it does. Other times… Naw, I change my mind. It does." Roxy responded with a groan. She shook her head, asking, "How about you?"

"I have the ability to block out other telepaths, though I'm not a telepath myself. I can read other people's emotions pretty well by how they feel, but I can't read minds like my father can." Tess replied, adding quietly," It kinda counteracts my… explosive personality."

Roxy smiled gently," I'm sure your explosiveness isn't that bad. It can't be any worse then Logan's personality." she added with a low chuckle.

Tess grinned back as she cleared her throat," Well, I'll see you later, I guess, I have to go get a schedule from the office."

"Alright then. See you!" Roxy waved before continuing on her way, murmuring, "Curiouser and curiouser."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Vale leaned back in the car. There was this awkward silence that was driving her up the wall and she took a breath before she murmured," Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something important I need to tell you."

"I'm listening." In his heart, Logan was preparing for the worst.

_I don't love you anymore… there's someone else… We can't go on like this… You're not my type…_

"You're going to be a father."

The tires screeched as Logan braked hard. The road was clear, so no one was behind them, but Vale still squeezed her eyes shut anyways.

She heard his heavy breathing, and then, his quiet whisper, "How long have you known?"

"I just found out, actually. I threw up this morning, realized that I've missed my period, "

She opened her eyes, only to find him inches away from her, sniffing deeply.

He closed his eyes and gently, he leaned back.

"I should have known…"

"Are you angry?" she blurted.

"Angry?" his voice was shocked, "Darlin' do I look angry to you? I wasn't expecting this, but angry? Never."

"Are you… how exactly are you feeling?" Vale asked quietly, her green, hazel eyes searching.

That was a good question. Logan wasn't sure. All he knew was… she was the one who was going to be delivering the baby, not him. And he wondered for a moment if her calm was a cover for anger, or resentment…

"Darlin', I'm sorry I wasn't more careful-"

"Logan, it's too late for that. We made a decision. WE did. It wasn't JUST you and it wasn't JUST me. We're in this together… right?"

"Hell yes." Logan replied thickly. She wasn't angry at him. Relief spread through him, as he asked, in a quiet tone," Do you want this baby?"

"You know I do." she replied fiercely, as she gently touched her stomach, her dark red lips quirking into a smile.

"Good."

Logan gently took her head in his hands, cradling her face before kissing it. Vale returned the kiss, sighing with relief-

BEEEEEEEEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEP!

Logan growled as he jerked back, looking in the rearview mirror, he could see a small line of cars that had stopped behind him. Vale grumbled," There's never a dull moment, is there?"

"Not when you're a mutant."

She smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

No words were needed at that moment.

None at all.

Logan looked down at her as he told her, "Darlin', you're not going to be alone. I swear."

Vale leaned back in her seat, smiling with relief, "That's all I need to know, love."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

The clock ticked.

And ticked.

And ticked.

Toad wasn't sure how much more he could stand. It was almost a relief when he heard Pyro start up from the other end of the hallway, "So, Quicksilver… how does it feel to know that WE'RE here cause YOU lost… to a girl."

"SHUT. UP."

"No way, bro, you've had it. You've been acting like you're God's gift for YEARS. And NOW, we're all dead cause you couldn't take your eyes off Vale's ass!"

Quicksilver glared. He knew he couldn't get out to give Pyro the proper reactionary smack on the back of the head, but he could glare. And so he did as he promised, "Keep talking, Pyro, it will make it all that much sweeter when I do get out of here and make you eat your words!"

Toad crawled up on the wall as he peered out from the thin bars that separated him from the outside world. The bars were electric, and he already knew from… previous encounters… that he couldn't slip out between them.

A growl sounded out from further down the hall. Toad knew who it was.

Fred Dukes couldn't believe that little Kai-Umi had betrayed them. And he was still steamed about it.

Toad, honestly, knew it wasn't personal. There was a bitterness, knowing Kai, the only friend he and Blob had in the brotherhood, had snitched on them, but it wasn't because she had wanted him and Fred arrested. It was because of Magneto.

The old man was being held in solitary confinement. Where, no one knew.

At this moment, a guard entered the cell block. With a growl, the guard looked at the inhabitants.

"You're all being released."

"What? Who? Who bailed us?" Quicksilver shouted.

The guard smiled, as suddenly, the manly form melted into a blue femme fatale.

"Mystique!" Toad squeaked.

"About time." Quicksilver growled, "What have you been doing? Your nails?"

Mystique only gave him a cool look as she replied shortly," We have to move. Security's heavy."

"What about Magneto?"

"He's not kept in the same building. Now let's move!"

Quicksilver was only too glad, as the electric bars keeping him back were turned off. The band of Brotherhood mutants were all turned loose, and Mystique lead them out in shackles, deceptive as always.

The official report read that the breakout had been violent, astonishingly so.

However, the real truth of the matter is that no one wanted to admit that they had been outwitted and outclassed by a woman with blue skin and yellow eyes.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

"Nice digs." Toad commented as he landed on the couch, kicking back in front of the tv.

Mystique scowled as she replied harshly, "Get your feet off the sofa and listen. All of you. We're going to need every asset we've got to release Magneto."

"Why should we?" Quicksilver growled as he appeared from nowhere in a silver blur, his grey eyes cold as he huffed," He got us into prison. I say we don't need him. His schemes not only _don't_ work, they're lame!"

"I agree with Speedy." Pyro called from the other room, ignoring the gaping mouths that fell open.

Quicksilver nodded, "You see? Even hothead over there agrees with me."

"The only problem with that logic is that you're both idiots." Mystique responded, palming her forehead, "Your father is the only one who can run this team. And until we can get him out, I'm in charge."

"We'll see about that." Quicksilver sneered, "All who agree that we don't need the old man, say 'aye'."

'Ayes' sounded from around the room. The only persons who did not respond to this rebellious outcry were Mystique, Avalanche and Sabertooth, who was looking around with quirked brows.

Mystique looked from Quicksilver to the others.

She bit her lip, thinking silently before speaking, "You were all recruited by the same person. Only Quicksilver here, though, was forced into the group, via family connections. He never had to run for his life all alone, without a friend or even a direction. His father was always there, and like a leech, he's been hanging around this group, griping and complaining every step of the way! Follow him, if you will, but know this; he will bail on you, the first chance he gets."

Quicksilver snorted, "Rescue my father if you will, but you will do it without my help. All who agree with me, meet at the old hideout. I'm outta here."

And just like that, he was gone.

Mystique looked around the room. Toad nervously removed his feet from the couch, which had somehow found their way back onto the cushiony surface.

"Understand this; if you join him, you will not be welcomed back."

Blob looked down at Toad, who looked up at him, "What do you think?"

"No idea. Right now, I'm not leaving this couch." Toad replied as he sighed.

It was good to be free.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Star leaned into Kurt's arms as they rode the bus to the airport. She sighed with happiness.

Kurt looked down at her, smiling back, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes. I'm so happy that my parents like you! It just makes me so… So…" She had no words, so she settled for hugging him, rubbing her cheek against his.

Kurt chuckled softly," I admit, I vas afraid that they would not accept me. But, it seems as though they will not have a problem vith our relationship."

"Even if they did have a problem, it wouldn't matter. You're still the one for me." She murmured quietly, blushing slightly.

Kurt blushed slightly.

No one on the bus suspected that the two hugging and smiling couple were mutants. Kurt's watch kept him looking human and Star, in spite of her strange, dark eyes, was human enough on the eyes.

The bus stopped and Kurt looked up as he noted the airport drop off.

"Let's go, Star."

She stood up, grabbing her suitcase as he grabbed his.

Walking into the airport, Kurt tried to get his bearings.

"Let's see, zeh terminal should be-OOF!"

"Ach! Excuse me, sir, I-"

Star's mouth dropped open as she squeaked, "Colossus?"

It was indeed, Piotr Rasputin, otherwise known as the mutant Colossus. He kept Kurt from falling backward, as he apologized, "I did not see you. Forgive me."

"It iz alright. Vhat are you doing here?" Kurt asked, grinning as he shook his old friend's hand.

Colossus responded with a smile, "I am coming from Russia. My flight was detoured and zhat is why I am here and not at the mansion."

"Ve are on our way to zeh mansion as well." Kurt grinned. His grin faltered as he relayed he hadn't introduced Star. She was too busy staring. She had only heard of Colossus, who had been on a home visit for two years.

"Zhese is Star Villiams. She is one of zeh new recruits."

"Old, new recruits." Star corrected with a grin, "Pleased to meet you, sir!"

At this moment, their flight was called.

"Uh oh, ve better hurry!" Kurt yelped.

Colossus nodded, "Zhat is my flight as well. Let's go!"

The three mutants hurried to catch their plane.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Tess stopped short as she heard a muttered conversation, "How can we be sure? Hank this is the only way. Besides, after all the ruckus last year-"

"I know, I know. I just think it would be best to trust the professor, after all, you'd think he'd KNOW whether or not she's his own daughter."

"But, we didn't even know. Besides, you remember that fiasco with Storm, don't you?"

"How could I forget?"

"I still don't know why they didn't just get married…."

"That's not our business, Jean."

Tess paused quietly as she listened. Jean and Hank were apparently having a discussion that involved her and she didn't like it.

She pressed herself against the wall as she listened.

"When will those test results come out?"

"A few more minutes."

_That's it._

Tess shook her head as she pushed open the door and strode in. Dr. McCoy hung upside down from his normal spot from the ceiling, while jean sat at his desk.

Tess smirked slightly, leaning against the door, she informed them, "If I was anything but Xavier's daughter, I would have made it very clear. After all, we can't pick and choose our parents. I wouldn't have picked him for a father, though the two of you certainly honor him as one; And you should. He did take you under his wing and helped you in your most desperate hours. If you don't mind, I'd like to have some honesty while I'm here. I don't care for this secretive crap that you've decided to take upon yourself, Ms. Grey. It's not becoming in the least."

With that, Tess walked back out.

Hank tilted his head to the side as he looked down at Jean and chuckled, "She's his daughter alright."

At this moment, the DNA test came back. Jean took it and examined it carefully.

"I think you're right."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Roxy knocked on Vale's door persistently, her eyebrows scrunched down.

"I know you're in there! Come out this instant!"

"Is there a cup of coffee within a five foot radius of you?"

"What? NO!"

Vale came out of her room, looking around suspiciously before opening the door all the way and stepping out.

Roxy opened her mouth, but before she said anything, her nose twitched.

"Vale? Is there something you haven't told me?"

"Yeah… I'm preggo."

Silence.

Complete, pandemonious silence.

Roxy's face had frozen in a complete mask of shock. One eye twitched before she squeaked, "As in… baby preggo?"

"NO, I'm ALIEN preggo, HELL YES, I'm BABY preggo!" Vale screamed.

Doors opened as heads poked from dorms, "WHO'S preggo?"

Vale closed her eyes, counted to ten, then screamed and went back to her room, slamming her door shut. Roxy silently palmed her forehead before snapping around to face the students, "BACK to your dorms! And mind your own business!"

She then opened Vale's door and went in, closing the door behind her as she ambled over to vale, who was sitting on the bed, looking out the window.

"So… I assume it's Logan Jr?"

The glare that Vale sent at her made Roxy chuckle, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! So… are you up for a double wedding at the end of the week?"

"Come again?" Vale stared.

Roxy nodded cheerfully.

"Reena's leaving soon, and I want her to be one of my bridesmaids. Also, that will give you time to marry the wolverine before you swell up like a balloon!"

"Thank you for that." Vale chuckled quietly, "Sounds good. I'll talk to Logan about it."

Roxy grinned before squealing, "Vale, I'm so happy for you!" Hugging her friend tightly, she giggled, "You do realize that our dreams have come true, right? Rememebr that night when we were talking about our favorite crushes?"

"How could I forget? That was the night you found out you were a mutant."

Roxy chuckled softly.

"Indeed, it was unforgettable… by the way, I was coming to ask if you could help with the Danger Room session, but I'll just see if I can get Reena to help. She's in the garage with Scott. I think they're making out, but I'm not sure. Anyways, I'll go and see if I can wheedle Reena into helping. Enjoy your serenity."

"DON'T USE THAT WORD!" Vale growled.

Roxy giggled," Vale, you know you like Serenity."

"Dead wrong about that, Roxy." Vale called as Roxy left the room to seek out Reena.

8~8~8~8~8

"Summers, I'm telling' ya, the hydraulics aren't going to take that pressure."

"You can't KNOW that for sure!"

"But I do." Reena grinned as she rolled out from underneath the car she was fixing, pushing herself till she was right beside Scott, looking up at him with coy green eyes, "And you'll be sorry when you find out that I'm right…. again."

"But, Reena-"

"Hey Scooter, hey Reena, what's happening?" Logan grunted as he walked into the garage.

Reena chuckled, "Nothing mu-" she paused. Scott blinked and his jaw dropped. Reena had Logan pinned on the ground, shouting, "YOU"RE GONNA BE A FATHER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Whodawhat?" Scott deadpanned.

Logan grumbled, "Kid, get off me!"

"Well? Is it true?"

"How did you know?" Logan growled as Reena let him up.

"I, uh… heard your thoughts. That's… never really happened before." Reena added with a blush.

Scott looked up at Logan suspiciously, "You got a girl pregnant?"

"No!… well, yeah but-"

"Vale's pregnant. And it sounds like there's gonna be a double wedding this saturday instead of just one."

"STOP READING MY MIND!"

"Can't be helped, bro. You're practically throwing it at me." Reena grinned as she threw her wrench into the air, catching it casually.

Scott shook his head, muttering, "I don't wanna know, I don't wanna-"

"Ey, Reena!"

"Here comes trouble with fangs and claws…" Logan muttered as Roxy walked in. Roxy hissed, "I heard that, shorty."

Reena stifled an explosion of laughter which sounded… interesting.

"Reena, I need help with teaching the Danger Room session. Are you-"

"Ahh, the old Doom Room. Of course!" Reena stood up, dusted off her pants and took Roxy's arm.

"Let us be off!"

Scott was left with Logan. They stared at the doorway where the two girls had disappeared before looking at each other.

"Women." Logan shrugged before walking back out.

Scott rolled his eyes before climbing onto his motorcycle to test it out.

He didn't get 20 ft before he made a discovery.

Reena was right about the hydraulics.

* * *

Long time no see! Alright, respective characters belong to their respective owners e.i.

X-men belong to Marvel,

Reena, Serenity and Kai belong to my friend Jane,

Roxy, Star, and Vale belong to me

And Tess Xavier of course belongs to tessissingleandproud.

Until next time!

To all who have read, favorited, or reviewed, thank you!


	6. Molotav Cocktail, Anyone?

Chapter 7

Molotov Cocktail, Anyone?

* * *

The darkness of the tunnel was made light by a torch, as the Morlock band traveled. At the head of the caravan, a young woman with blonde hair and light skin walked, her bright blue eyes darkening as she murmured over her shoulder, "We're nearly there."

The Morlocks were dying. No one knew what it was that ailed them, and their healer, Luke Matthews, couldn't keep up with the illness. Spyke, former member of the X-men, had then taken it upon himself to searching for a way to cure the dying.

While it had crossed his mind to go to his friends in the X-men for help, his pride would not allow it. He would prove that the Morlocks did not need the help of outsiders.

Thus it was that he heard tell of an object. An unearthly amulet that enhanced everything about the wearer.

But it would take a journey. After…. taking _creative _measures to discover where the amulet was, Spyke went back to Kaminari and made his report.

Which brought Kaminari back to the present. They were about to confront a mob boss. Something that made Kaminari nervous. Though she had learned to survive and even thrive underground, they only fought when necessary. Otherwise, they would expend valuable energy.

City noises made it's way down to her ears and she closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the tremors in the earth.

"Morlocks," She turned to face her people.

"Split into teams. No one goes alone. Find the location of the amulet. We meet back here in four hours."

They all nodded.

Spyke cracked his knuckles, his bony exoskeleton crackling with anticipation.

"You lead."

Kaminari turned and her feet flashed as she took the lead.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

"So let me get this straight."

Sonya looked warily at Leif as he spoke slowly.

"Your boss found an amulet that enhances whatever abilities you have when you _eat_ it; YOU stole it from him before he could eat said creepy amulet and hid it away for your own protection and NOW you don't even trust us to help you."

Sonya glared at him.

"Ya say it like it's a bad thing."

"Lief let her alone. Iffen Ah was her, I wouldn't trust you either." Rogue told him coldly.

"You don't." Leif muttered under his breath. Unknown to them, they were closely monitored by a small, quick shadow, who followed them with silent steps. His ears tingled as he quickly sent a telepathic message to his partner, who in turn, ran back, urgency in every silent step.

Serenity and Gambit, both trailing behind the group, glanced down at each other. The direction they were heading was… well, not known for it's _friendly _inhabitants.

"We mus' be crazeh." Gambit murmured.

"Ah, how bad could it be?" Serenity grinned. "The neighborhood is just… _charming."_

A distant gunshot highlighted her words.

Gambit glanced down at her with a brow raised, his lips pulled back in a charming smile of uncertainty.

"Fireworks, dear." she shrugged with a careless wave of her hand. They all became still, however, when a howl reverberated from the distance they had just walked.

"All da same, le'z be quick 'bout dis ordeal?" Gambit murmured.

The group pressed on, a little quicker then before.

Sonya looked over her shoulder before turning to them.

"I need ya ta trust me. I'll be back."

"What-"

But before they could stop her, she had disappeared.

Serenity nodded.

"She'll be back."

"How do YOU know?" Leif hissed.

"Cause I'm just that good."

Rogue responded quietly.

"Then we'll wait for her."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Thomas Creed bent low to the ground, his nose working, as he tracked his prey. The fox girl's scent was strong, almost overpowering. Wild and earthy… with the hint of ash and fire.

He was close, but in no hurry. It occurred to him that they were leading him to the amulet. And that was just fine with him.

8~8~8~8~8~8~

"Ah, home sweet home." Star looked around as she stepped out of the cab. Piotr and Kurt followed, carrying luggage. Star opened the door for them, noting the dents in the door quietly as she murmured, "Well, looks like we missed a few new visitors."

"Star! Kurt! Colosuss!" Came an excited voice from down the hall. Piotr smiled as Reena came running, trying to fit her arms around all three of them as she exclaimed, "Good lord, it's been too long! I've missed you guys!"

"Reena! Good to see you!" Star exclaimed, hugging the redhead back.

Reena giggled.

"Where the heck have you guys been?"

"Me and Kurt visited my parents in New Jersey." Star smiled. "They loved him!"

"Vell…" Kurt blushed under his fur, but Star added happily, "And we bumped into Colossus at the airport."

"Dah, literally." Piotr chuckled.

Reena grinned.

"Well, you guys have some catching up to do around here. But I'll let you do that on your own. A lot of students are in class, in case the place starts looking strangely empty. I've got a date, so I'll see you guys later."

"A date? With who?" Star queried.

"Scott's poor, abused motorcycle." Reena winked as she went on her merry way.

Star shook her head, as she grabbed her luggage from Kurt.

"I'll go unpack."

Kurt gave her a hug, grinning.

"Vant me to shorten the trip?"

"Sure." she smiled.

They waved to Colossus as they disappeared disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

Colossus waved the scent of brimstone from his nose as he ventured into the mansion. With a sigh, he shook away both happy and sad memories as he walked up the stairs, hoping that his old room was still open for him.

Up the stairs, down the hall…

He paused before a corner, to look at an indention in the wall, when something small and compact bashed into him, rebounding to the floor with a small shriek… or, she would have, if he had not reached out and caught her in time. Her books, however, all clattered to the floor.

"Are you alright?" He knew immediately she was a new student. Her tangle of brown hair prevented him from seeing her face for a moment as her muffled voice replied, "No, no, I'm fine! Just ran into a brick wall, that's all."

He smiled in amusement as she straighter herself out, flashing a professional smile before realizing that she was staring at his chest.

Blushing, she looked _up_ at him.

"Uh… hi. I'm Tess."

"Piotr Rasputin." He nodded politely, as he bent down to help her gather her books.

"Pleased to meet you Piotr. You'll have to forgive me, I'm terribly late for class-" she paused suddenly.

"THE Piotr Rasputin? As in Colosus?"

"Dah." He couldn't help but chuckle at her look of surprise.

"I'm so sorry for running into you! I-"

"Do not apologize. There is nothing for me to forgive." He stood, the stack of books neatly piled as he offered, "May I vhalk to you to your class?"

"Da- I mean, sure." she recovered, reaching for her books, which he did not relinquish. "Allow me."

"Thanks." she relaxed slightly, as they walked, "Are you always so nice to clumsy girls?"

"Usually." he chuckled.

"Did you just confirm that I'm clumsy?"

"Dah…" He grinned as she playfully tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Well, if it makes you happy, I'm now five minutes later then I was _before_ you made yourself an obstacle in my path!"

"Ve'll see." he grinned back.

Opening the door, Tess paused, as he gave her the pile of books.

"Glad to see you could join us, Ms. …" Jean paused, mid sentence, as she saw Piotr.

He grinned.

"Good morning, Jean. Forgive me, but I vas the cause of her tardiness." He apologized.

"Oh… that's… that's ok." Jean responded.

"Piotr!" Kitty Pryde jumped up, her brown eyes flashing as she waved to him.

"Hello, Katya." He waved back at her.

Tess looked over her shoulder at him.

"See you later. And thanks for carrying my books for me!"

"No problem." He nodded, before leaving the classroom.

Tess couldn't see it, but she could certainly _feel_ jealousy and envy radiating from Kitty Pryde. With a chin tilted upward, Tess focused her mind on Jean's lecture, hurrying to catch up on what she had missed.

There would certainly be consequences to Piotr's kindness to her, but Tess was prepared to meet those consequences and return them.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Sonya slipped into the hide-away quickly. She pulled out the box and glared at it. She really didn't trust the mutants who claimed they wanted to help her.

They didn't know her master like she did. If she had anything to do with it, he WOULD NOT _EVER_ get his hands on the amulet. She couldn't allow it.

With a deft hand, she reached into the box, pulling out what she needed...

A few seconds later, four Molotav Cocktails stood, ready to be lit.

She tucked them into her belt, under her jacket, before taking a breath.

This was it.

If she failed, then the best she could pray for was a fiery death.

8~8~8~8~8~

Rogue frowned as they waited. Something wasn't right. She… felt watched.

"Ah don't think we're alone." she murmured.

Leif blew out his breath.

"Me too. For a second, I thought I was going crazy."

"Join the club." Rosalie whispered as her eyes snapped towards the misty darkness, which had been growing ever since Sonya left.

"Ah don't like dis." Gambit growled, gripping his staff.

Serenity remained uncharacteristically silent before suddenly belting, "Awright, peeps, you can come out and present yourselves like respectable existing objects, or you can stay hidden and wait for ME to find YOU."

She said this in a very disquieting manner, her lips pulled back in a smile that showed just a little too many gleaming white teeth.

From the shadows and mist, a single form appeared, walking closer until in full sight.

"Well, and who are you?"

"A person of little consequence. I suppose I need not tell you that you are surrounded, and that if you choose to attack, you will not succeed." The girl appeared to be 15 or so, taller then most girls her age, with tanned skin and bleach loaned hair. She seemed out of place in the grim fog.

"Why would we attack?" Serenity grinned, although Rosalie stiffened beside her, her own amber eyes glowing like fire.

"Give us the amulet, and there will be no need for us to fight."

Serenity cocked her head.

"I won't ask how you know about the amulet."

"I'm waiting." The girl said in a cool, level tone.

"You're not getting the amulet." Leif snarled, his golden eyes squinted.

Rogue drew herself up as she heard shifting in the fog.

"Why do ya _want_ the amulet?" Rogue asked.

"That is none of your concern. We must have it." This time, an edge of desperation laced her voice as she drew herself up.

"If you won't give it to us we'll-"

"We don't have it." Gambit spoke flatly.

A silence permeated the fog. The girl smirked. "I don't believe you."

The ground rumbled slightly.

Rogue and Leif were suddenly tossed into the brick wall as a fist of air socked both of them in the stomach. Serenity growled, her dark eyes growing darker.

Gambit charged four of his cards and threw them, but not before he was hit with a fist of water. Rosalie smirked as the earth around her attempted to swallow her. The energy from the ground was stolen, as it leaked into her body, crumbling from her. She moved then, unstoppable as she bowled into the girl, shoving them both into the ground.

The girl rolled with gravity, kicking Rosalie off. The pale blue of her eyes became complete, glowing white.

Rolling back to her feet, Rogue looked at Lief, who was already on guard, as the mist fogged their vision even more.

Gambit cried out in pain, as the girl's voice declared, "Give it to me, or I will kill him!"

And then, the girl screamed. The fog disappeared.

Serenity stood, her backbone ramrod straight. Her eyes, always dark in color, were completely black. Gambit had stood to his feet, looking from her, to the girl, and back to Serenity. The girl was clutching her head, screaming in fright as she doubled over, shrinking to the ground.

Her eyes were squeezed shut as she begged, "No, let him go! DON'T HURT HIM!… Mommy, I tried! I TRIED!"

She sobbed hysterically, as images flashed before her eyes that no one else could see.

"Serenity, dat's enough!" Gambit touched Serenity, and her eyes returned to their natural state. Trembling wildly, the girl's eyes opened. Her expression darkened.

"Threaten him again, and I'll make sure that your worst nightmares come true."

"You already did that." The girl hissed.

"That's what you'd like to think. Your subconscious is far more twisted then you know." Serenity smiled, as though she had just invited the girl to a picnic lunch.

The girl snarled.

"I had hoped to avoid this… But you leave me no choice."

A young, pale teenage boy suddenly appeared, stepping from the shadows. Everyone could feel his power…. because he canceled theirs out.

"Leech?" Rogue blinked.

Leif didn't recognize the name. Gambit did.

"My, you grown up fast." The cajun chuckled.

Behind him stepped a second young man, whom both Gambit and Rogue recognized…

"Spyke?"

"Guys, we need that amulet." Spyke told them, in a serious tone.

Rogue groaned.

"It's far more complicated than that, Spyke."

Spyke quickly shot twin bone rods into his hands, his eyes hard.

"I don't need to understand why or even how you came to hear of the amulet. Don't make me do this. You WILL give it to us, or you're all as good as dead."

Rogue's chin tilted upward.

"Ain't ya heard? X-men are hard to kill."

At this moment, ten more Morlocks appeared from the shadow. Rogue was impressed when she realized Leech had learned to control his ability to neutralize t

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Sonya paused, her sharp nose working. She smelt her would-be team, but also a few others. With a soundless glitter of eyes, she backed away. Now what?

_I knew they'd slow me down. _she ground her teeth, turning right around… only to hear the sounds of an ensuing battle erupt.

With a groan, she turned around again. Her yellow eyes flickered before she made her decision.

She dashed away from the fight. No matter what happened, she could not allow anyone to have the amulet.

_Can't le'h ANNEH of them have it!_

_8~8~8~8~8~8_

Leif growled as he was struck with an idea. The kid, Leech, as Gambit and Rogue called him, was keeping his teammates from using their powers. Was it possible-?

He dared not close his eyes, but he dwelled with seething fury upon the memory of the day his best friend had been killed. Anger boiled within him, reaching an overflow as he screamed, fists hungry as he leapt, tackling Leech, who grunted in surprise and tried to throw him off. What happened, though made both flinch. Leech cried out, as his energy and abilities were drained from him, Leif gritting his teeth as he pulled more and more from the young man.

Rogue turned about and shouted, "Leif! Let him go! LET HIM GO!"

Leif didn't even seem to hear her, and things just grew worse when four Morlocks tackled Leif. two of them screamed, as they made contact with his skin, and he became infused with their powers and energy as well.

Rogue knew she had to do something, before Leif lost himself. Shrugging off the Morlock who was grappling with her, she sprinted towards her colleague and wrenched away the four interfering morlocks before gathering the last of the strength and throwing her fist into Leif's head like a steel hammer.

He let go of Leech, stumbling to his knees before turning on Rogue with glowing eyes. She met his gaze evenly, knowing that they could not harm each other with their draining powers…

But then again, what had he absorbed from the other two morlocks?

Then, all at once, Leif's eyes cleared, and he shuddered before falling over.

Rogue knelt beside him, her green eyes growing wide.

"Leif? LEIF!"

He wasn't breathing.

And his heart had stopped beating.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Sonya skidded to a halt.

The big, hulking feral mutant had come back. He stood between her and the path that would take her to the amulet, standing in the gap of the alleyway she had been racing down. There was no where she could escape this time.

So he thought.

Sonya reached into the folds of her jacket, grasping the head of a molotav cocktail, she observed, "I's sorry ta see ya survived our last encounter."

"Very funny." he sneered. "Listen close, fox… I won't kill you, or turn you over if you hand over the amulet." He growled, "But if you fight me, then I'm going to take off your head and tell your boss that you slit your own throat."

"Ya think I'm stupid?" she snarled. They both heard the wails of people suffering, but Sonya was the one who used it to her advantage. She lit the cocktail and hurled it, as she dodged around Thomas.

The blast caught him off guard and blew quite a bit of skin away. But it didn't stop him. He snarled as he turned and ran after her.

Sonya ground her teeth. Pumping her legs faster, she slid beneath a gate and ducked under the street again. Desperation lent wings to her feet as she nimbly fled.

She could hear him. He wasn't close, but enough to give her the motivation to keep from pausing.

Resurfacing, she raced down the street.

That is, until she ran smack-bang into another girl.

"Woah, there mate, where you-"

Sonya snarled as she righted herself and kept running.

Her cap had momentarily rumpled.

She straightened it as she ran.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Jink blinked before speaking into her com-link.

"Um… Guys? I found what we're looking for."

"We'll catch up with you jink. Go and see if you can stall her."

"Right."

Jink cursed her luck when, almost as soon as she hung up, a MONSTER of a man raced right by her, completely ignoring her. Jink scowled. Yes, this was DEFINITELY what they had been looking for; Pandemonium.

As usual.

She took off, just barely keeping the big man in sight as she tried to catch up.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Serenity and Rogue both knelt down by Leif. Serenity shook her head.

"He's not dead."

"HE AIN'T BREATHING!" Rogue screamed.

"That doesn't mean he's dead." Serenity snapped impatiently, "I'VE stopped breathing before, do **_I_** look dead to you?"

Rogue stared at her blankly.

"Oh please." Serenity grumbled as she stood up and faced the band of Morlocks. A truce had occurred, and Kaminari folded her arms.

"Listen well; If you give us the amulet, then we will heal your friend."

"Excuse meh?" Rogue snarled.

"Our people are dying." Kaminari explained softly. Her eyes sharpened as she added venomously, "Our healer can't keep up with the deaths. I gathered the members I could spare and we came here to retrieve that amulet… and we intend to have it."

Serenity glanced sidelong at her group.

"How will the amulet help you?" Rosy growled, her brown eyes blazing.

"Simple; we use it to increase the abilities of our healer." Kaminari replied, as though it were painfully obvious.

"How we gonna 'splain dis ta Sonya?" Gambit muttered.

"Who is Sonya?" Kaminari asked, astonishing them.

Serenity took a gamble.

"She's the one who has the amulet. I TOLD you we don't have it. But I think you scared Sonya off when you attacked us. She was going to go and grab the amulet. We were trying to keep it from her boss, who happens to be an underworld-drug-dealer-king-pin-type, donchasee?"

"We must have the amulet, but if this means lending our aid to this "Sonya" then we will do so." Kaminari replied after thinking.

Rogue stood up.

"Go and find her. Ah'll stay here wit' Leif."

"YOu sure?" Serenity asked, concern appearing in her voice for the first time. It was no mystery that Rogue hated Leif.

"Ah'm sure, now stop wastin' time!"

Serenity nodded, and the two groups took off.

Rogue sat back down, next to Leif, and her face was icy as death.

"Leif… if you can hear me, don't you dare die on me. I don't want… I don't want to be the only one again."

For perhaps the first time in her life, Rogue realized just WHY she hated Leif… because no matter how much of an idiot he was, he was the only person whom she could touch without taking something from him.

And knowing that he could be dead highlighted a void in her soul that she didn't know was there.

Slowly, she reached out, with an ungloved hand, and touched his hand.

Hypersensitive to touch, she felt the roughness of his hands, from all the training he had exposed himself to. She also felt the coldness in his body and bit back tears.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Sonya paused, panting hard. The trap she had laid now depended solely on her timing.

As she swung around and ducked into her place, she narrowed her eyes. She could faintly smell him, and already, could hear his footsteps…

And then another set of footprints joined his. Someone was chasing after Thomas. She gritted her teeth as he moved into place. Turning with avid fingers, she lit another molotav cocktail and hurled it. The explosion caused a net to be released. Thomas roared as the net enveloped him.

But then, something Sonya had not planned happened; electiricyt arced from an unknown source and sizzled through Thomas, whose scream was cut off as he passed out.

"Stop! Halt! Or so help me, I'll fry YOUR ass too, missy!"

Sonya did pause for a moment. It was the girl that she had run into. And… she was the one who had electrocuted Big, Tall and Ugly.

"Who da 'ell are ya? An' what ya want?" Sonya growled warily as she cracked her knuckles.

"The name's Jink. I'm from the BPRD. And all I want is to go home and get something to eat, cause I haven't eaten in over 12 hours. But the reason why I'm HERE in the FIRST place is to end this madness. We've been getting reports about a girl with fox-features, and also, hear tell of an amulet that grants the "eater" certain powers. We can take it off your hands so as to keep it from falling into the wrong hands."

Sonya was skeptical. She took a step back.

"Why should I b'lieve ya?"

"I got no reason to lie. Heck, like I said, all I want is to go home."

"So why doncha?" Sonya argued.

"I can't. this is my life. It's shitty, I know, but it pays the bills, so who am I to complain?"

Sonya didn't answer. Because at this moment, she and Jink became surrounded by a lot of rag-tag people… a three people she actually recognized.

"Ya double crossed meh?" Sonya snarled at Serenity and Gambit.

Jink gave a short gasp.

"Ey! I know you! How's it goin', Gambit?"

Sonya looked over at Jink with an exasperated expression.

"Yeh? Do ya know da REST o' dem too?"

"Ey, Jink, long time no see." Gambit nodded with a smile.

A tall, long haired girl, who looked like she belonged on a beach somewhere, stepped out, looking at Sonya, she addressed her.

"My name is Kaminari. I am the leader of the morlocks. Listen, Sonya. My people are dying. Of what, I do not know. Our healer needs your amulet to increase his powers so that we can stop our people from dying. We live in the sewers and we can't even bury the bodies. Please… Let me have the amulet."

Sonya snarled.

"Why should I believe you? Or her?"

"I leave that up to you." Kaminari replied evenly.

Jink tilted her head.

"Actually, we don't really NEED another super-powered amulet. I'd say you should give it to them… I mean, they kinda look like they need a break. But like Blondie there just said, it's up to you."

Sonya took a breath.

"Awright… I'll probl'y regret dis…"

She was reached into her coat pocket, just as Thomas woke up. Shredding through the net, he took one flying leap, taking Sonya by surprise. The amulet flew from her hand, and hurtled through the air.

Serenity was diving for Thomas, and the amulet collided with her opened mouthed.

Kaminari screamed, as Serenity swallowed reflexively.

The pale girl went stock still, her eyes blank and staring as she hit the ground.

Thomas snarled and attempted to get away, but Gambit snarled, his eyes burning as he crossed the gap and struck Thomas with his energy-charged staff, blowing the larger mutant off his feet. Sonya stared in horror.

"What… what are her abilities?" she whispered.

"Ah dunno all o' dem… bu' we need ta get her ta da Mansion. An' fast." Gambit replied. He was remembering what Serenity had done to Kaminari. Kaminari was in shock. Her eyes were blank. Her limbs trembled in fury and despair.

Rosalie shook her head.

"Dis'll end badly."

Jink put a hand to her forehead.

"Why do these things always happen?"

"I don't know." Rosalie replied.

The other Morlocks were silent, as they waited for their leader to speak.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

His eyes opened sharply. He looked around, before noticing a young girl, leaning against the wall close by him.

"Leif? You're awake!" She smiled.

"Who's Leif… where the hell am I? And who are you?" he asked groggily. Pieces and bits surrounded his memory. But nothing clear.

"You… you don't remember your name?" She asked slowly.

He shook his head.

"Who are you?"

"Rogue."

"What kinda name is Rogue?"

"What kinda name is Leif?" she replied.

"Is that my name?"

"S'far as Ah know." she replied.

He groaned.

"Why me?"

"Ah've asked that before."

….

"So what now?"

"We take ya to da professor. Mebbe he can help ya." Rogue murmured. This was definitely a screw in the gears… wow, now she was talking like Reena.

* * *

YAYA! FINALLY updated on this! Much thanks to my three friends of purest awesomeness for their characters and wonderful input and encouragement!

Serenity, Kai-umi, Kaminari, and Reena are owned by Jane.

Tess is owned by tessissingleandproud.

Jink and Sonya are owned by Captain Zombie.

Guys, your characters are the BOMB. I have had so much fun writing about them. Thank you.


End file.
